Algo que jamás debí ver
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: Qué pasa cuando por querer hacer sentir bien a la persona que amas, se te olvida el lugar donde te encuentras?. Un pequeño descuido causado por los celos, dolor y el miedo de no ser correspondido por la persona que amas.
1. Chapter 1

********POV TADOKORO********

 _Ya había pasado un mes desde que el señor Morinaga-sempai me había prácticamente echado del departamento. Nunca me imagine que esos dos fueran pareja, pero el comportamiento de Morinaga-san fue de alguien posesivo, marcando lo que era suyo y no sólo eso, verlos esa mañana de una forma tan intima, como si nada a su alrededor importara, sólo ellos...parecían una pareja de recién casados! Creo que Morinaga- sempai es muy celoso, jamás en mi vida una sonrisa me había causado tanto miedo..._ _ ** *******_ _ ** **creo que lo mejor será tomar distancia con Tatsumi-sempai, no me gustaría que hubiera un mal entendido****_ _ ** *******_

 _Desde ese momento, pude apreciar algunos detalles que antes no eran importantes, pero que ahora noto debido a que sé su secreto, como los pequeños roses intencionales que le da Morinaga-san a Tatsumi-sempai y el sonrojo que aparece en sus mejillas,noto las miradas cómplices que se dan, noto como se estremece Tatsumi cuando Morinaga se acerca, haciendo no sólo que se sonroje, si no que explote hasta el grado de golpearlo. Entiendo ahora porque Morinaga-san soporta tantos maltratos de Tatsumi-sempai, las atenciones que le da, el horario excesivo de trabajo, no es su esclavo como muchos dicen, es amor el que le tiene a su pareja el cual hace que cuide de ella. Comprendo por qué los cambios de humor de Tatsumi-sempai cuando Morinaga-san no esta...solo lo extraña. Tambien he notado que Tatsumi es más celoso que Morinaga, y esto lo comprove cierto día..._

 ** _ ***flashback**_**

 _caminaba en dirección a mi casa, no había mucha gente en las calles ya que era algo noche, acababa de dejar a mi cita en su casa, cuando a lo lejos, pude observar a Tatsumi-sempai caminar tranquilamente, el cual de un de repente se quedó estático, no se movía, estaba en shock. De un bar, salia Morinaga-san acompañado de otro joven, al levantar la vista, noto a su pareja y apresuradamente trato de explicarle_

 ** _ **-ahh! Sempai! No es lo que crees! Masaki y yo nos encontramos aquí por casualidad! Así que aprovechó para contarme que mi hermano y él...-**_** _el joven Morinaga no termino de hablar ya que había sido interrumpido por un tremendo puñetazo._

 ** _ **-CÁLLATE! Que no te había dicho que no quería que lo volvieras a ver nunca más!**_**

 ** _ **-Tetsuhiro no tiene la culpa, fue una coin...**_**

 ** _ **-DEJA DE LLAMARLO TETSUHIRO BASTARDO! que no te deje en claro que la próxima vez que te acercaras a Morinaga te molería a golpes!-**_** _Tatsumi-sempai se veía iracundo, justo cuando se disponía a golpear al joven llamado masaki, Morinaga-san intervino tomándolo por la cintura_

 ** _ **-sempai! cálmate!...masaki, será mejor que te vallas**_**

 ** _ **-ahhh!? Acaso lo estas defendiendo! Tú... BASTARDO! como mierdas te atreves a ponerlo antes que a mí!**_**

 ** _ **-no es eso sempai!, es sólo que...**_**

 ** _ **-CÁLLATE! si tanto prefieres a ese bastardo miserable!, pues bien! Has lo que quieras, a mi me importa una mierda!-**_** _Tatsumi-sempai se fue de ahí hecho furia y detrás de él se fue Morinaga-san, dejando solo a un preocupado joven_

 ** _ ***fin del flashback**_**

 _Desde ese día, no supe a quien tenerle mas miedo, si a Morinaga-san con sus amenazas silenciosas o a Tatsumi-sempai con sus arranques de celos agresivos..._

 _Cada que me acercaba a Tatsumi-sempai por algún motivo relacionado al trabajo, Morinaga-san no dejaba de mirarme con una enorme sonrisa. Lo peor vino cuando Morinaga-san con tal de evitar que me acercara tanto a su pareja, se dedicó a ayudarme en todo, no se me despegaba, parecía estar siempre en guardia, asi que no tuve mas que acostumbrarme._

 _Cierto día en el laboratorio, nos disponíamos a tomar algunas muestras en los cultivos, necesitando algunos tubos, los cuales estaban junto a Tatsumi-sempai, a lo cual me dispuse a tomarlos, pero antes de que me acercara.._

 ** _ **-ah! Tadokoro, no te molestes-**_** _el joven Morinaga se me adelanto-_ _ **toma, solo tenias que pedirlo-**_ _me extendió los tubos, no sin antes darme una gran sonrisa_

 ** _ **-g-gracias Morinaga-sempai-**_** _desvie mi mirada ya que me ponía de nervios y al posarla en Tatsumi-sempai, pude ver que me miraba de una forma aterradora. Desde ese momento, el sempai se la pasaba atento a lo que hacia y cada que cometia un error, por muy mínimo que fuera no dudaba en reprenderme._

 _Al pasar los dias Morinaga-san se dedico a asistirme, lo cual no fue del agrado de Tatsumi-sempai, que al notar las atenciones que tenia hacía mí su kohai, se dedicó a mantenerlo ocupado, cualquier pretexto para mantenerlo lejos de mí. Lo cual agradeci._

 _Llegue a presenciar los ataques se celo, cada vez que Tatsumi-sempai sorprendía a Morinaga-san sonriéndole a cualquiera, sea hombre o mujer, se enfurecia tanto que terminaba soltando su furia con quien se topara en su camino, pero sobre todo con el pobre Morinaga-san, que con cualquier error que cometiera, era un motivo para golpearlo. También cuando intentaban acercarse con evidente interés de cortejarlo, sólo bastaba una mirada del sempai para que estos se alejaran, todo esto sin que el otro lo notara._

 _Cierto día, el sempai estaba de un pésimo humor, venía discutiendo con Morinaga. Una vez entraron al laboratorio, dejaron la discusión a un lado. Nos disponíamos a trabajar, cuando de pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar el cual decidí ignorarlo. Para mi suerte no dejaba de sonar, si bien no eran llamadas, el tono de mensajes no paraban de llegar y esto estaba acabando con la paciencia de Tatsumi-sempai. Decidí revisar y contestar a escondidas, ya que no tenía el valor de preguntar al sempai si podía hacerlo debido a su mal humor._

 _Me disponía a contestar, cuando Tatsumi-sempai se dio cuenta, no dudo en gritarme para dejar el celular y ponerme a trabajar._

 ** _ **-DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN ESA PORQUERÍA Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!-**_** _su grito me tomo de sorpresa por lo que solte el aparato, el cual al caer choco con mi pie y fue a parar debajo de una de las mesas de trabajo._

 _Trate de recuperarlo pero se me dificultaba debido al poco espacio que había ya que para sacarlo tendría que mover un mueble y acostarme para meter la mano. Decidí que lo sacaria después para no hacerlo enojar mas. Mas tarde me retire ya que el sempai asi lo permitió, iba a mitad de camino cuando recorde que no había recogido mi celular, asi que di media vuelta y me dirigí a la universidad. Acto que me hizo presenciar tal escena..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Entre al laboratorio pero no había nadie, sabia que ellos seguían aquí ya que las luces estaban encendidas y sus cosas aun seguían en el mismo lugar._

 _Me dispuse a tomar mi celular, me dirigí del otro lado de la mesa y me recosté para poder alcanzarlo. Escuche sus voces cada vez más cerca, venían discutiendo, al parecer Morinaga-san le reclamaba algo_

 ** _ **-pero porqué tienes que ir sempai! Sabes que no soporto a ese tipo, trama algo, yo lo se!**_**

 ** _ **-deja de decir estupideces Morinaga! Además, te recuerdo que esto es todo tu culpa!**_**

 _Estaba a punto de salir y olvidarme del aparato, cuando de pronto el grito de Tatsumi-sempai me hizo desistir de aquella decision._

 ** _ **-CON UNA MIERDA! lo que nos faltaba! y ahora como demonios terminaremos!-**_** _la luz se había ido y con ella, el valor que tenia para salir_ _ ** **-todo esto es tu culpa Morinaga! en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus ridículos celos, pude haber aventajado el experimento!****_

 ** _ **-tú no lo entiendes sempai por que nunca los has sentido-**_** _en eso se equivocaba, pues yo he sido testigo de sus celos, sólo que Tatsumi-sempai sabe esconderlos bien_ _ ** **-ademas los escuche! Isogai quiere presentarle una amiga!****_

 ** _ **-Y SI FUERA ASI QUÉ!? déjate de celos estúpidos Morinaga, tu maldita inseguridad me tiene arto!**_**

 ** _ **-es que no lo entiendes? él quiere separarme de ti...sempai no vallas, te lo prohíbo!**_**

 ** _ **-ahh!? Y quien mierdas eres tú para prohibirme algo! eh?-**_** _aunque estuviera obscuro, podía ver sus siluetas y sus rostros debido a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas._

 ** _ **-sempai...por favor, no vallas-**_** _pude ver al joven Morinaga-san bajar su rostro y tomar una de las manos de Tatsumi-sempai_ _ **-no sólo son celos sempai...es miedo...sé que usted es heterosexual y la única razón por la cual me permite estar a su lado es por que soy especial...usted mismo lo a dicho, es por eso que me deja hacerle el amor-**_ _se comenzaron a escuchar sus sollozos_ _ ** **-yo lo amo sempai, lo amo mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, por usted daría hasta mi vida...y el saber que usted no siente lo mismo, me mata...****_

 ** _ **-Morinaga...**_**

 ** _ **-me da miedo que usted conozca a una linda mujer y me aparte de su vida...se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sólo quiero estar en su vida, si no también en su corazón**_**

 _Tatsumi-sempai se vio afectado por las lagrimas de su compañero, asi que seco estas con cierta ternura. Mirándolo a los ojos, acuno su rostro entre sus manos comenzando a acariciar sus mejillas y entonces... lo beso._

 ** _ *****_** ** _ **ahh! Porqué tuve que regresar !**_** ** _ *****_** ** _ **-**_** _el beso no era nada casto, si no todo lo contrario, se estaban comiendo uno al otro!_ _ **-***_ _ **Y ahora qué ago?**_ _ ***-**_ _Justo cuando creía que acabarían sin ropa, el sonido de un celular interrumpió aquel acto. Dejando a un kohai y sempai agitados y sonrojados_

 ** _ **-y ahora que quieres isogai!?...no me inter..-**_** _el sempai no pudo terminar la llamada, ya que Morinaga-san le había arrebatado el celular_ _ **\- PERO QUÉ RAYOS HACES!**_ _ ** **Entrégame mi celular!****_

 ** _ **\- no sempai! ese era Isogai, seguro quería chantajearlo otra vez. No permitiré que lo vea!**_**

 ** _ **-ya te dije que tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada! Asi que dámelo!**_**

 ** _ **-no sempai! que si lo chantajea para que salga con alguien, eh!? dígame! me dejaría para estar con alguien mas! PODRÍA HACER LO QUE YO LE AGO CON OTRA PERSONA!**_**

 ** _ **-Tú...BASTARDO!-**_** _el joven Tatsumi golpeo con gran fuerza a Morinaga-san, que termino en el suelo sobándose la mejilla_ _ ** **-cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez gusano miserable!, por quien rayos me tomas?, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, sólo lo ago contigo PORQUE SE TRATA DE TI, IDIOTA!-****_ _ ***sus cambios de humor me marean... ¿serán bipolares los dos?***_

 ** _ **-PERO YO SOY UN HOMBRE! Si te presentaran a una linda mujer eso cambiaria las cosas! con una mujer no lo pensarías tanto sempai, PARA TI SERIA MEJOR!**_**

 ** _ **-AAHHH! YA BASTA MORINAGA!, me importa una mierda si es la mujer mas bella del mundo, ESO NO CAMBIARA EL HECHO DE QUE ME GUSTES NI ARA CAMBIAR EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TI! IDIO...-**_** _se silencio al instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca quedando en un estado de shock. Al perecer me perdí de algo, ya que Morinaga-san no dejaba de mirar sorprendido a Tatsumi-sempai y este se había sonrojado al máximo._

 ** _ **-sen...pai...**_**

 ** _ **-...est...yo...b-bueno...tú...no-**_** _la cara del sempai era todo un poema, no dejaba de balbucear y su sonrojo iba en aumento._

 ** _ **-senpai...-**_** _poco a poco a comenzó a levantarse y se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro para luego arrojarse sobre Tatsumi-sempai_ _ ** **-SENPAI!…****_

 _Y como animal se arrojó tomándolo por sorpresa, atacando sus labios con un beso descomunal, uno que fue correspondido no igual, si no que con mas pasión. El sempai parecía poseído y a decir verdad jamás me imagine que fuera asi, no sólo correspondió aquel beso, sino que tomo a Morinaga de la camisa y lo estampó de una forma agresiva a una de las mesas que estaban ahí. Ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos sin dejar de besarse, uno con mas timidez que el otro. Morinaga tomo el rostro del sempai entre sus manos, comenzando a besar su cuello, recorriendo con su lengua parte de su oreja para luego succionar el lóbulo, provocando en este pequeños gemidos los cuales iban en aumento conforme tocaban su cuerpo. Morinaga lo tomo de los glúteos haciendo que por inercia Tatsumi rodeara con sus piernas la cadera del otro, todo esto sin dejar de besarse. Acomodándolo sobre la mesa, comenzó a desbotonar su camisa y acariciando su cuerpo, recorrió su pecho ahora desnudo con su lengua hasta succionar una de sus tetillas provocando un placentero gemido en el sempai. Las manos de Morinaga comenzaron a bajar posándose en la entrepierna del mayor sobre su ropa el cual arqueó la espalda al sentir aquellas manos. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y yo solo podía mirar con horror y vergüenza la escena*_ _ **ahhh! Y AHORA QUE HAGO! Si salgo seguramente ambos me golpearan! Y a decir verdad me aterra mas el señor Morinaga-san...lo más probable es que Tatsumi-sempai me golpee hasta el cansancio y termine en el hospital, pero Morinaga…**_ _ *****_ _los gemidos del sempai eran cada vez mas audibles, se escuchaban los besos y unos labios succionar la piel y por mas que quisiera no podía apartar mi mirada de ellos!_ _ ** *******_ _ ** **baia el señor Tatsumi es muy escandaloso...ah! Pero que estoy diciendo!?****_ _ ** ***.****_

 _Ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Morinaga -san tomo el miembro del sempai en su boca, acto que hizo arquear su espalda, tomando el cabello del joven empujó su cadera hacía delante, a lo cual Morinaga comenzó a succionar con mas ímpetu logrando la culminación de su amante_

 ** _ **-aahh! Mori...ahhmm...pa-para..aahh...voy..voy a..co-correrme...Mmm...ahhh...AAAHHHH!**_**

 ** _ **-sempai…**_**

 ** _ **-baka...ah..**_**

 _Metiendo sus dedos en su boca, introdujo uno en la estrecha cavidad de su sempai haciéndole soltar fuertes gemidos los cuales silencio con un beso. Con forme iba estimulando, metía otro dedo hasta tener tres dentro de él, Tatsumi no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo de Morinaga, mientras este no dejaba de propinarle caricias. Tomando su miembro lo introdujo de una sola estocada arrancándole un grito entre placer y dolor a su amante_

 _-_ _ ** **AAHHH!...BAKA!...eres un maldito animal Morinaga!****_

 ** _ **-lo siento sempai...puedo moverme ya?**_**

 _Sin esperar respuesta, arremetió con las embestidas_ _ *****_ _ **cómo rayos es que le cabe todo eso?...ahh! Pero en que estoy pensando!**_ _ *****_ _las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero poco a poco se tornaron salvajes, se escuchaba el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar y los fuertes gemidos del mayor. De un momento a otro Morinaga tomo a Tatsumi entre sus brazos haciéndolos caer en una silla junto a la mesa, quedando éste último arriba del menor_

 ** _ **-por favor sempai...sigue..**_**

 _Con movimientos torpes, Tatsumi comenzó a moverse, primero con timidez, pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza aumentando la velocidad en sus caderas provocando que su amante arqueara su espalda llevándolos a ambos a su culminación. serrando sus ojos fuertemente enterró su rostro en el cuello del sempai vaciándose dentro de él, éste por su parte, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del menor soltando un gran gemido y esparciendo su semilla en el vientre de su pareja. Fue asi durante varias horas en la cual gozaron de sus cuerpos en distintas posiciones._

 _Saciados y agotados, se dispusieron a limpiarse y a vestirse para luego retirarse del lugar, no sin antes ordenar la mesa en la que cometieron tal acto. Una vez se retiraron del lugar, espere unos minutos mas para salir de ahí._ _ ** *******_ _ ** **baia...desde que supe que eran pareja, siempre pensé que Morinaga-san era el pasivo...al parecer me equivoqué...****_

 ** _ **Fin...**_**

 ** **Bueno, como verán esto fue un lamentable intento de lemon…(lo se, estuvo del nabo)…pero en fin, soy principiante en esto de escribir historias y sobre todo con lemon.****

 ** **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, la verdad no pensaba subirla pero bueno, al final tome valor y lo hice...realmente espero mejorar con el tiempo para darles mejores contenidos. En fin, eso es todo, nos leemos pronto!****

 ** **hasta luego!****


	2. EXTRA

Dos días después...

Me sentía un poco cansado, después de lo que paso aquella anoche no pude dormir, por más que lo intentaba no pude apartar de mi mente aquellas imágenes las cuales se filtraban sin permiso alguno una y otra vez. No importaba lo que hiciera, cada imagen estaba grabada en mi cabeza.

Había pedido un permiso para faltar con el pretexto de que me encontraba enfermo, pero después de dos días de ausencia tenía que volver, no había más que hacer, no era como si pudiera evitarlo por mas tiempo.  
Después de algunos minutos termine aceptando mi destino, será difícil de ahora en adelante verlos de la misma forma, en especial a Tatsumi-senpai, pero tenía que cumplir con mis compromisos y asistir al laboratorio, pero... _*Ahhh!... No quiero ir al laboratorio...*_

Me encontré con Miharu camino al laboratorio, a lo cual no dude en saludarla y charlar con ella mientras caminabamos... Realmente necesitaba distraer mi mente.  
Al entrar al laboratorio, ví a Morinaga-san muy cerca de Tatsumi-senpai, el cual al ver que entramos no dudo en tomar distancia.

-Buenos días- saludamos al unísono Miharu y yo al entrar quien obtuvimos respuesta de ambos hombres. Tatsumi se veía molestó y en sus mejillas apareció un leve sonrojo quien al momento de saludar dió media vuelta. Por su parte, el señor Morinaga saludo muy cordial y con una sonrisa, quien al verme sonrió aún más... Rápidamente desvíe la mirada y miré a Tatsumi el cual me miró con recelo, por lo que gire mi cabeza y mi mirada cayo en la mesa de trabajo frente a ellos, la misma donde cometieron tal acto, aquella que jure jamás tocar desde esa noche. No quería verla, pero tampoco era como si tuviera más opciones a dónde mirar... Esa noche utilizaron hasta el maldito suelo cuando Tatsumi se puso a cuatro!

El día transcurrió con normalidad, algo incómodo, pero con normalidad. Afortunadamente no se cometió error y pudimos avanzar con buenos resultados. Me sentía agotado y no físicamente, estar en alerta todo el tiempo es muy cansado, tuve que cuidar el no tener contacto visual con ninguno de ellos y sobretodo evitar acercarme mucho a Tatsumi-senpai, ya que era vigilado cada que lo hacía.

Nos tomábamos un pequeño descanso, Miharu me platicaba quien sabe que cosas, pero desde hace unos minutos deje de prestarle atención debido a cierta pareja frente a nosotros, Morinaga-san estaba muy cerca de Tatsumi-senpai quien extrañamente no lo golpeó para que se alejara, tan solo permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido. _*Por favor que no comiencen, por favor que no comiencen, POR FAVOR QUE NO COMIENCEN!*_ pero mis súplicas fueron inútiles, y mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que Morinaga-san coloco una de sus manos en la espalda de Tatsumi-senpai, y se acercó más a él para susurrarle quien sabe que cosa al oído, y no quiero imaginar que le habrá dicho, ya que el senpai se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se alejó de golpe. Debido a la reacción que tuvo, una de sus manos chocó con una de las gradillas la cual sostenía tres tubos de ensayo los cuales se quebraron al momento de caer cortando una de las manos de Tatsumi-senpai. Afortunadamente ninguno de los tubos contenía algún químico.

-Senpai! Estas bien?- pregunto Morinaga-san bastante preocupado mientras Miharu y yo nos acercamos a auxiliar

-Tatsumi-Senpai! Se encuentra bien?

-Si. No es nada.- se veía furioso y miraba de manera aterradora a Morinaga-san, el cual no se inmutó debido a la lesión del senpai.

-No es nada? Pero senpai, estas sangrado!

-ay! En serio!?

-Ya senpai, será mejor que te lleve a enfermería.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo allí! Solo limpialo, cúbrelo y ya!

-Pero senpai!...-comenzó a protestar, pero la mirada en Tatsumi lo hizo callar. Simplemente hizo caso a lo que se le pidió pidió y salió en busca de lo necesario para limpiar la herida.

Cuando Morinaga-san regreso y comenzó a limpiar la herida, Tatsumi comenzó a quejarse...

-Ahh! No tan fuerte idiota!

-Lo siento, senpai, pero tengo que sacar el pedazo de cristal que tienes en la herida.- _*ay no por favor! aquellos jadeos! No quiero escucharlos!*_

-ah! Mas suave Mori! Duele...- _*Dios! Porqué a mí!? Que hice yo para que me pase esto!?*-_ AHH! NO LO MUEVAS TANTO, IDIOTA! DUELE!

-lo siento, senpai...

-Deja de pedir disculpas! Solo sácalo!- _"el cristal!... Están hablando del cristal Tadokoro!"_

-Deja de moverte tanto senpai! Si no, no podré quitarlo de la herida

-Entonces deja de tratarme como si fuera de porcelana! Solo sácalo de una maldita vez y ya!... Ahh!

Miharu y yo seguíamos de pie viendo cómo limpiaban la herida. Tatsumi-senpai seguía gimiendo, Morinaga-san lo seguía consolando, Miharu le daba ánimos y mi cabeza quería explotar por todas esas imágenes!

-Hmm.. ah!

-Solo aguanta senpai, ya casi termino- Nooo! No quiero escuchar más! Mas suave, más lento, me duele, gemidos, jadeos, ya casi senpai! _*ES LO MISMO QUE SE DECÍAN AQUELLA NOCHE!*_

-AAHHHH! YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS!

.

.

Al momento en que Morinaga-san logro sacar el pequeño trozo de cristal de la mano de Tatsumi-senpai, Tadokoro comenzó a gritar.

Tanto Tatsumi, como Morinaga y yo nos giramos a mirarlo. Tadokoro se encontraba de cuclillas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus manos tapando sus oídos mientras repetía una y otra vez "No más".

-Te sientes bien Tadokoro?- pregunté un poco preocupada

-Ah?... Eh... S-si, si! Es solo que no soporto ver sangre... Jejeje

-Hmm... No es como si me estuviera desangrado. Solo fueron unas cuantas gotas.

-De verdad te sientes bien? Estas sudando, y temblando- Está vez fue Morinaga-san el que pregunto.-Puedes llevarlo a la enfermería, Miharu, yo ayudaré a senpai con el resto. Tadokoro no se ve muy bien.- asentí y lo ayude a ponerse en pie. Realmente su cuerpo temblaba.

Mientras examinaban a Tadokoro, en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar cierta idea que tenía hace tiempo y que por más que trataba de ignorar me fue muy difícil, por lo que una vez que la enfermera se retiró no sin antes pedirle a Tadokoro quedarse un poco más, comenté aquello que tanta curiosidad tenía...

-sabes? Hoy he notado de muy buen humor a Tatsumi-senpai... Será que al fin encontró a una linda chica que le haga disfrutar más de la vida?

-... No creo que a Tatsumi-senpai le interese ninguna joven...

-Hmm... Y porqué estás tan seguro? Tatsumi-senpai es muy guapo, a pesar de su mal carácter es una persona muy apasionada en lo que hace, sin mencionar la gran inteligencia que posee. Esas cualidades lo hacen un buen candidato, y muchas chicas de la universidad sueñan con ser las elegidas. Hay muchas muy lindas tras Tatsumi-senpai, no me sorprendería que se haya fijado en una.

-No creo que a Tatsumi-senpai le importe lo lindas que sean, más bien creo que para llamar su atención debes ser una persona con la misma capacidad intelectual que él.

-sabes? En varias ocasiones le he visto varios chupetones, eso quiere decir que tiene a alguien ya que no creo que sea del tipo de hombre que solo busque pasarla bien una noche... Te imaginas como debe ser ella para haber logrado tener la atención de Tatsumi-senpai?- comencé a reír a carcajadas- debe ser algo así como Morinaga-san pero en mujer! Pobre de aquella alma inocente.

-...

-Como sea, algo muy bueno debe de tener el senpai como para que alguien le soporte su carácter.

-De tener a alguien, dudo que te lo diga. Es muy reservado y hermético con su vida privada.

-Hmm... tienes razón. Aún así me pregunto quien será... En fin, es una lástima, muchas de sus admiradoras quedarán decepcionadas

-A ti te gusta él Miharu?

\- Quien, Tatsumi-Senpai? Hmm... No puedo negar que es muy atractivo, pero no es mi tipo, en cambio Morinaga-san si lo es. Es una persona atractiva, muy amable y popular entre las chicas! Te imaginas lo lindo que sería con su pareja! Me pregunto si saldrá con alguien... Quizás una chica dulce y bastante amable sean de su agrado. Una con una personalidad similar a él.

-... Sin duda Morinaga-san y Tatsumi-senpai tienen personalidades muy opuestas... Se complementan...- susurro eso último, pero logré escucharlo. Me puse de pie y me despedí de Tadokoro

-Será mejor que regrese al laboratorio. No me gustaría abusar de la amabilidad de Morinaga-san y acabar con el buen humor de Tatsumi-senpai. Les diré que la enfermera te pidió quedarte aquí.

Salí de la enfermería y me dirigí hacia el laboratorio. En mi mente no dejaba de pensar quien podría ser la pobre alma que conquisto a Tatsumi-senpai, quién, aparte de Morinaga-san es capaz de soportar el temperamento de Tatsumi?... Por un momento volvió la idea de que ese par eran pareja, pero al recordar que Tatsumi-senpai es homofóbico y que el joven Morinaga no tiene porte de ser gay, deseche la idea de inmediato.  
Antes de entrar al laboratorio, escuché como Tatsumi-senpai regañaba a Morinaga-san. Por un momento dude en entrar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía sería reprendida por él tal como lo hacía con Morinaga...

-Es que acaso no puedes simplemente controlarte! Todo el tiempo estás en celo Morinaga!

-Vamos, senpai... solo te pedí uno

-Maldición, Morinaga! A ti al parecer no te carbura bien el cerebro cuando estás en celo! Qué no te has dado cuenta donde estamos!?- con un poco de temor deslice la puerta, pero solo lo suficiente como para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Tan solo planeaba mirar un poco para saber si debía entrar y terminar con el trabajo o lo mejor era regresar a lado de Tadokoro, pero algo en la discusión no era normal.

-solo uno, senpai...

-Dejate de estupideces y ponte a trabajar!- Morinaga-san lo tomo de ambas muñecas colocándolas por encima de su cabeza y lo estampó con fuerza en una de las repisas. Me sorprendió tal acción, nunca ví reaccionar de tal manera a Morinaga-san.

-Pero qué demonios!?...- Por un momento creí que llegarían a los golpes debido a lo molesto que se veía Tatsumi, pero...

-Solo uno... senpai- Lo tomo del mentón, y lo besó... (!) Morinaga-san besaba a Tatsumi-senpai! Que rayos! Lo estaba deborando! Y TATSUMI LE ESTABA RESPONDIENDO!

Morinaga aflojó el agarre, coloco una de sus manos en la cintura del senpai y lo acercó más a él sin dejar espacio alguno entre ellos. Abandono sus labios y bajo a su cuello, succionó el hueco de debajo de su garganta y recorrió de una manera lenta, pero sensual al nacimiento de su oreja. Tomo de los glúteos a Tatsumi, y presionó su pelvis contra su pierna mientras lamía, chupaba y succionaba el lóbulo de la misma, dando un pequeño mordisco por último, acto que provocó que escapara de los labios del senpai un sensual, pero muy sensual jadeo... _*SU VOZ! Dios, su voz!*_

-Senpai... me gustaría probar algo... puedo?

-I-idiota... ah! Pa...para...- Al parecer Morinaga-san era muy rápido, ya que ni cuenta me di cuando desabrochó la camisa y pantalón de Tatsumi-senpai, pero agradecía el que lo hiciera ya que me pude deleitar con el bien formado cuerpo del senpai... Lamentablemente no pude ver más allá de sus caderas y esa perfecta V.  
A juzgar por el movimiento en la mano de Morinaga-san y el sonrojado rostro de Tatsumi-senpai, era obvio que le daba placer, uno que fue en aumento cuando escuché el sonido del cierre bajar.  
Sentí un líquido espeso recorrer entre mis fosas nasales y mis labios, y al verificar de que se trataba pude ver que era sangre... al parecer, el ver como Morinaga tocaba, y besaba cada rincón del pecho d Tatsumi dejando alguna marca en su camino, era realmente erótico, tal escena frente a mí me provocó tal sangrado. La pelvis de Morinaga comenzó a moverse, friccionando ambos... miembros para un mejor goce, tomando a un más fuerte de los glúteos a Tatsumi y ahogar sus gemidos en en cuello del mismo. En cada jadeo, y cada suspiro era mencionado el nombre del menor, el cual regreso a los labios de Tatsumi ahogando así cada gemido. Abriéndose paso, metió su mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició la entrepierna del senpai, quien solo pudo aferrarse de los brazos de Morinaga-san mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-Es- espera!... Detente!...- _*Noo! No te detengas! Por favor no te detengas!*_ Al parecer Morinaga-san tenía el mismo pensamiento, ya que lejos de detenerse comenzó un lento y húmedo recorrido, comenzando desde la garganta hasta su clavícula, succionando esa zona para dejar una marca. Posó sus labios en los pezones, mordiedo y chupando cada uno... Viajando rumbo al sur. A estas alturas mi sangrado nasal ya era una hemorragia, sin mencionar que comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo caliente! Nunca había visto a Tatsumi-senpai de tal manera... Sonrojado, jadeando y con la respiración agitada, todo él era tan erótico! Pero sus jadeos... Dios sus jadeos! Podría hacer una grabación con esa voz para mí perverso placer! Ver como Tatsumi trataba inútilmente de reprimir sus gemidos al momento en que Morinaga-san tomo su miembro en su boca, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la excitación y ese sensual sonrojo en sus mejillas...  
La respiración en Tatsumi comenzó a ser más errática, los jadeos se convirtieron en súplicas, y oh... Por... Dios! Ver como colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de Morinaga enredando sus dedos en el fino cabello, y el tomarlo en puño tirando de ellos al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas hacia él y tirar su cabeza hacia atras para lanzar un sensual y erótico gemido mezclado con un "Mori" desde lo más profundo de su garganta fue mi perdición... Me sentí venir junto a él. Yo estaba más que ansiosa por ver un poco más, pero la cabezota de Morinaga-san tapaba la mejor vista.

-Senpai... Me muero por hacerte el amor...- Pero toda esa magia pareció desvanecerse...

-Ah! Senpai! Y porqué el golpe!?

-Por idiota! Y ya deja de decir estupideces! Qué no te das cuenta donde estamos!? Cualquiera pudo habernos visto!- regañaba el mayor mientras acomodaba sus prendas.

-pero, senpai... Hace unos momentos no te quejaste... Además, es más probable que te hayan escuchado ya que eres muy ruidoso!

-Tú... Maldito idiota!

-Espera senpai!- aún me encontraba en un estado de ensueño, no podía creer que todo esté tiempo mis intuiciones fueran acertadas, ELLOS ERAN PAREJA!... Y que pareja! Con un hombre como Tatsumi era lógico que Morinaga-san se convirtiera en gay y en el caso de Tatsumi, bueno... Con alguien como Morinaga a cualquiera se le quita lo homofóbico.  
Tratando de controlar mi hemorragia y mi euforia al descubrir de tal manera el romance de aquel par de hombres, no me di cuenta cuando Tatsumi salía hecho furia del laboratorio, por lo que  
al salir de ahí chocó conmigo, cayendo ambos en el acto. Él encima mío. Su pecho junto al mío! Su cabello sobre mi rostro y olía tan bien! Mis manos automáticamente fueron a su pecho con el pretexto de empujarlo para quitarlo de encima, pero poco me duró el gusto ya que Morinaga-san lo alejó de mí. _*Rayos!*_

-Senpai!- le ayudo a ponerse en pie y lo alejó de mí- senpai, estas bien?

-Si...

-Duro... Su pecho es duro...- ambos me miraron

-Senpai! La golpeaste muy fuerte, mira! Está sangrando!- yo seguía en el suelo, por lo que Morinaga-san se coloco a mi altura- Miharu, estas bien? Te duele algo?- no pude evitar mirar sus labios, aquellos que momento atrás estuvieron en... Tape con mis manos mi nariz, ya que mi hemorragia no paraba.

-llévala a enfermería, Morinaga! Muerta no me sirve de nada!

-No seas cruel senpai! Que no ves que no deja de sangrar.

-Tsk! Que molestia! Bien, tómala de un brazo, yo del otro- Ambos me ayudaron a llegar y una vez en el lugar me dejaron ahí... Bueno, Tatsumi me dejo ahí, Morinaga-san se quedó un poco más hasta ver que todo estuviera bien conmigo. Después de algunos minutos se marchó.

Desde entonces, cada que se quedaban solos los vigilaba, y aunque nunca llegue a ver nada más que solo besos, caricias y roces ocasionales, seguía con las esperanza de que algún día lograría ver un poco más.

En cuanto a Tadokoro... Bueno, él seguía con su extraño comportamiento.

.

.  
.

 _ ** **No pensaba escribir un extra de ésta historia, pero por petición de dos Amiguis lo hice...****_  
 _ ** **Eva y Ale! Las adoro! ?****_ _ ** **ﾟﾒﾕ****_ _ ** **Ésto fue escrito para ustedes, las amo! ?****_ _ ** **ﾟﾒﾕ****_ _ ** **?****_ _ ** **ﾟﾒﾕ****_ _ ** **?****_ _ ** **ﾟﾒﾕ****_


End file.
